Black family beginnings
by dablman2020
Summary: A Starting point / challange for anyone to take up. AU what if Harry wasnt raised by the durslys? what if his grandmother came and took him in when he was still an infant. what if he had a loving family and a fiance? good Bella, Siri/Amelia powerful/lord Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there every one just wanted to let you all know I am still alive and kicking. Though the fates seem to have it in for my family. As some of you may know my mother was diagnosed with a form of bone cancer. She has now competed treatment and is in full remission! That's the good news. The bad news is now my Aunt has found out that she has brain cancer. They caught it early but the chemo is really kicking her butt. She is doing well though and the prognosis looks good. For me personally I have been very busy working and looking for a new job as I just graduated from collage so haven't had a lot of time to write.

I also really got into Harry Potter Fan fics lately and I decided to do a short one of my own to serve as a possible jumping off point for a future story or that others can use for their own.

Arcturus Black was getting old. This was a known fact. The elderly, ancient, Duke of Blackmoor still had a few things to tie up before he could pass. His sons where great disappointments to him. They had taken the black family motto Familia supra omnes (Family above all) as justification for their Pureblood hatred and values. Of his children only his daughter Dorea made him proud and she did it exceptionally so. She married Charles Potter the Archduke of Redcliff and he was not happy because of his son-in-law's titles no. Charles was a good and honorable man who values family and had a keen mind, for a Griffendor that is. His funeral was only one year ago as he died from a rare magical disease. He went peacefully though with a smile on his face, surrounded by friends and family, after seeing his grandson for the first time.

His grandchildren however he was much more proud of. The oldest Andromeda never bowed to her father and mother's Purist views. She married for love and her and her husband Ted Tonks were two of the most successful solicitors in both the magical and muggle courts. Not to mention their lovely if poorly names daughter Nymphadora who was the first member of their family in generations to show full metamorphmagus powers. The Middle sister Bellatrix was In her youth the most energetic and ready to defend her sisters and cousins. For her the family motto was to always have her family's back through school she showed this. She was also the most powerful of the three sisters. Nacissia, the youngest of the three while not possessing Andi's charisma or Bella's power was and still is a cunning and clever witch. During her school years she had a close friendship with a muggle born witch named Lilly who later married her cousin James and the two of them were the brightest witches in Hogwarts.

The children of his other son were a coin toss really. Sirius was a man much like Arcturus himself. When he could be bothered, most of the time. He was however fiercely loyal to his friends and his cousins who he treated as brothers and sisters. And there were times when he would show that he had the right traits to be the next Lord Black. Regulus on the other hand bowed to his overbearing mother who claimed the title of Lady Black even though her husband was not Lord Black. It was Sirius that would gain that title not his father. And it was a good thing that Dorea agreed to take him in when he had enough of his mother's foolishness.

Dores's son James was almost a perfect combination of their traits the Blacks love and protectivness of family and the Potter ingenuity and courage, as their motto goes Fortes fortunam iuuare (fortune favors the bold). He married Lilly and they had a son young Hadrian "Harry" James Potter. It was so unfortunate what happened to them that night only a week ago. Now Sirius was being held is Azkaban on suspicion that he was the one who betrayed the Potters. Arcturus could feel the strength leaving his body but he had to make sure his family was together. His granddaughter Bellatrix was accompanying him into the prison to see to the release the next Lord Black.

The Auror pulled open the cell being used to house "The notorious mass murderer" Sirius Black. At first it took a while after reading the orders that Lord Black had given him and even a message from the minister himself to grand the Lord access to the prison and the release of Sirius.

Though only a week in the hell hole Sirius was already starting to feel its effects. He sat in a corner of the room his normally well-kept beard was raggy and his eyes partially glazed over from the exposure to the dementors. However his eyes lit upon seeing his grandfather and cousin.

"Sirius we are here to take you home. Pettigrew was captured and confessed to the betrayal and Crouch will likely lose his job over this. We are here to take you home."

"Amelia? Vega? Harry?" Sirius asked barley able to form a compete sentence but his concerns understood.

'True Black fashion his first thoughts are of his family' Arcturus thought. "Amelia and Vega are both safe. However there was an attack on the Bones manor, Ryan and Jessica did not survive, their daughter Susan was staying with Amelia at the time. As for Harry his grandmother is going to retrieve him as we speak."

Bellatrix moved to Sirius an lifted the man up so he was standing. "Come on Siri, Harry is going to need his Godfather and Vega misses her daddy. Lets go home."

With that Sirius grabbed hold of his cousin embracing her as he wept for the loss of his friends and his cousin James. After several minutes he composed himself and left the cursed island forever.

Dorea Potter nee Black was not pleased, no beyond that she was angry, no she was absolutely LIVID! Dumbledore the supposed leader of the light though it best to put Harry her grandson Harry in the one place his parents explicitly said for him not to ever go. 'This will not due not at all' she though as she stretched slightly. She had been ambushed the other day by a group of Death Eaters however the ponces did not expect one of their own to turn on them let alone for the old woman to be as spry as she was. Her spy and niece Bellatrix turned and fired on her former compatriots and together they drove off the rest including Bella's supposed husband to be and his brother.

Dorea quickly but evenly approached the house numbered 4 Privit Drive. 'Blood wards, hmm Lilly was quite exceptional when it came to rare and obscure magic. Seems to be tied to the family and gains strength through love. They would be very powerful if the Dursleys were decent human beings.' She thought to herself as she passed through the wards and knocked on the door.

A fat whale of a man flung open the door and yelled "What is it you want? We don't want to buy anything now leave before I call the constable."

Her eyes steeled as she stared directly into the man not fazed in the slightest. "I am here for my grandson Vernon where is he?" she stated

"You're one of those freaks! Get out get off my property!" he yelled Dorea was grateful she put notice me not charms in place around the door or the scene the man was making would draw a lot of attention.

With a flick of her wand she tossed Vernon aside as she followed the sounds of a baby crying to the parlor were she found Petunia nursing her son. Dorea's eyes narrowed as she glared at the woman who took a fearful glance at the cupboard under the stairs. Dorea's eyes then shot wide as she felt the magic emanating from the cupboard. She flung open the door picked Harry out of the wicker basket he was in and immidiatly stormed out of the house. Harry's safety was paramount, Family came first. Revenge would come later. She left to return to Blackmoore Manor.

Blackmoore Manor

The family was together again. Though several of them had been lost. Orion, Cygnus, Regulus and Walburga had all perished in a Death Eater raid when Voldemort wanted more of the Black Fortune. Arcturus gathered his family around him as he lie on his bed. "My children I am so very proud of you all. Sirius I pass on to you the title of Lord Black, it was meant for you. Bella be the protector our family needs. The young ones need someone to guide them and look after them be that person to them always. Andi your mother and aunt wanted you expelled from the family but I would never have allowed that. Even as disappointed in my sons as I was I would never has disowned them. Though I think Nym is a good nick-name for your daughter." He laughed softly as Andi smiled with tears in her eyes. "Cissy I know you sacrificed a lot in that farce of a marriage with Malfoy I pray that you can find love in your own way as your sister did. Amelia, lovely Amelia, you have made my grandson so happy in the years he has known you, stay by his side and give his a swift kick if needs to be more serious."

"But I am always Sirius" the man in question replied with a smirk while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"And Dorea my daughter. Our plan worked but not without cost. Raise your grandson to be a greater man then I, then his father, he has great potential but most importantly give him the love of a true family. I love you all." And with those final words Acturus Black passed from this world.

A/N well I hope you like it and feel free to use it as a starting point for your own story but message me if you decide to take this up. I do have a few rules for the challenge though.

The Challenge

Harry does not go to the Dursleys or is shortly rescued a few days afterwards

Harry grows up as a young Pureblood lord and is heir to the title Archduke of Redcliff (this is the hereditary title for the house of Potter)

Sirius is not held in Azkaban and is married to the love of his life and Hogwarts sweetheart Amelia Black nee Bones. (Susan still is adopted by them after her parents die)

Sirius and Amelia have one daughter ideally named Vega in the tradition of the Black family. But are unable to have any more children due to an injury he received

Vega is very close to Harry and they are betrothed to one another. However she is to carry on the house of Black with him and he can have a 2nd wife. Personally I would like to see Fleur or Gabrielle as they are two of my favorites. However it cannot be Hermione or Ginny.

Bellatrix is good and serves as an aunt/ psudo-mother to Harry. She was one of the Black family spies in the dark lord's circle.

Narcissia is NOT Draco's mother. I personally like how this is done in The whiskey wedding fics where his real mom was a whore or Lucy's sister.


	2. Announcement

Announcement!

Happy N7 day everyone! I hope you had a good one and celebrated well!

As many of you know I recently have been going through a lot of changes in my life this past year. With my mom's sickness and death still affecting me I have found it hard to keep writing some of my older stories or have decided to completely rework and rewrite them.

I have found that my one-shot series Woman of the Web is something I can really jump into and just crank out a chapter as an almost therapeutic session without having to really worry about complicated plot lines. So expect to see a lot more from that series in the coming weeks and months.

Another thing I am hard at work on is a new story I teased in the Pamela Isley chapter of WotW. Spidey's Vegas Wedding will premiere by the end of november with a first chapter hopefully reaching 8,000 words at least. I am still keeping the identity of the lovely lady that will become attached to our favorite hero under my hat, because the surprise is part of the fun!

After that in December I plan to focus more on the Spectacular Summer as well as trying ot get another chapter in for my Harry Potter and the Surprising Marriage Contract story out in time for christmas or at least new years.

Two Spiders I have no immediate plans on for the future so to everyone who is waiting for more on that story I am sorry. However I have not forgotten about it and am making notes on where i would like to go with it in the future. I will most likely return to it some time early next year.

Naruto however is a story I am unsure if i will ever be coming back to. It was a story that I had at first such grand plans for with a word count that would go into the hundreds of thousands. Sadly my life became very complicated and I just lost the muse to write that particular story. If anyone would like to use parts of the original or the little bit that I had rewritten you are more then welcome to do so. And if some brave soul wishes to adopt that story and make it their own let me know.

The Black Family beginnings story prompt still has no takers, perhaps next year sometime I will take this up myself and write for it. I still encourage anyone who would like to, to take up the challenge. I would love to see what you are capable of!

Lastly is in regards to my story Spider-man: Lazarus. In honor of N7 day and the Mass Effect inspiration for this story I have decided to do a complete overhaul of it and have already begun the initial editing and will be re releasing it later on.

However don't hold your breath waiting for its release. Karen Starr will be showing up for Women of the Web tomorrow or monday because tuesday I am going on a trip. Where you ask? Why to the bombed out remains of Boston after the Great War. I will be stepping out of Vault 111 and seeing what adventures await me! Fallout 4 launches tuesday and that will probably eat up the rest of my week.

Again I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with me during this trying time. The online community has really helped me and hopefully in these next few month I can get back into the writing groove and really show what I am capable of. Read on, Write on and Review on fellow fanfiction enthusiasts.


End file.
